narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shien
Shien (シエン), otherwise known as Shienify (シエン, Shienifī) is a powerful human alive since the dawn of human times. Seen as a deity by all, he was fought over by many clans, leading to a millennia of warfare that would cost millions of lives as well as in turn, creating the as well as and all energies used by modern ninja. Background Long ago, during the dawn of human times. A baby was sent down from the heavens to bring prosperity to mankind, bringing forth riches and all other things. This baby was Shien, who was raised by a peasant family in an isolated part of the world. Having a rather fantastic life, he grew up to be a wanderer, ceasing fights as well as bringing life to inhospitable environments. It was rather good times and Shien's actions made him a deity in his own right. Wanted by every women and even every man, fights than started to break loose on who claimed him. Everyone wanted a piece of the Shien, but no one wanted to share him around, sparking great conflict within humanity. While Shien tried to quell the fighting, it proved futile and this lead too a Millenia of war over him. Exploring the lands, he one day he found a lone sapling within a barren plain where nothing would grow. Wilting away, Shien decided to give life to the sapling once more, since he loved nature so much. Yes, call him a hippy if you will, but it's true. Anyway, bringing the plant back from the brink of death, Shien commented on how tough the sapling was before leaving. However, the sapling absorbed a fraction of Shien's power, growing rapidly into a gigantic tree that towered above the rest, brimming with Shien's energy in its core. This piece of vegetation would later be known as the or otherwise to a person who doesn't know japanese, the God Tree. Because this tree was the handiwork of Shien, it was deemed sacred and thus, forbidden to cut down or eat the fruit of the tree. Nourishing itself on the blood of humans who battled beside it's trunk, it would remain to watch over as Shien continued to wander the earth. One afternoon on a bright summers day, a young princess was standing beside the behemoth of a tree. She was an avid fan of Shien and wanted to be just like him, as well as be his waifu. Climbing atop the trunk, she ate the fruit of the tree, something that only grew once a millennium. Violating the greatest taboo of them all, she gained great power from the fruit. However, her powers still paled in comparison to the likes of Shien. Using this power to forcibly bring peace, people began to see her as demon and submitted to her will. That person was . After millennia of walking the earth, Shien came back to find Kaguya ruling like an absolute dictator, using her power to scare the likes of the common folk. Upon seeing him, Kaguya lost all train of thought and started fangirling over him. Wanting to stop her rule of tyranny, Shien married the princess and bore her two sons, and . Things looked up and humanity lived on peacefully once again. However, Kaguya turned into an extremely clingy, jealous wife as Shien was spending time with the people and their two sons instead of her. The latter in particular as they were born with great power just like they were and Shien was mentoring them about peace and all that stuff. With him unable to take his wife's unbearable behaviour, he filed a divorce, gainning custody over their two sons since Kaguya was deemed mentally unstable by the local psychologist. This sent her into a fit and proceeded to merge with the Shinju, becoming the Ten Tails, a beast feared that terrorised the lands. After years of training, Shien sent his sons to battle the demon, because he was busy playing a round of golf with a guy named Kaname. With the climatic battle at an end and the beast sealed inside a large mass of rock up in the sky, Shien congratulates his sons for their efforts. With Hamura and the rest of the living on the barren mass of rock and Hagoromo becoming a priest to share his father's teachings, as well as as chakra, things looked up yet again. However, fate was a rather cruel mistress as after the death of Hagoromo, the world was plagued into war yet again, including his own grandchildren and . Shien mysteriously disappeared, having all traces of his history erased from existence, because there was no point in writing up the history of a guy who couldnt die, according to one person. From the shadows, Shien walked through Millenia once more. Personality Shien is a firm believer of peace, as shown by his ways of uniting people and stopping feuds by any means necessary. He is also unknowingly charming and unpredictable, making even the most intelligent individuals wonder what the hell he's up to. Appearance Shien is described as a "top percentage bishōnen" by pretty much everybody. His looks have pretty much any woman or man he meets immediately fall for him. It is this reason that Shien wore clothing over his facial features most of the time as he didn't want anymore people in his harem of fangirls/guys. He is a blond haired individual with green eyes. Abilities *'Bishie Sparkle:' With his appearance, Shien is capable of generating a strong Ray of light that can blind the opponents. This can also be used to make illusions, most commonly, the creation of intangible clones as well as remain invisible. *'Shien Arts:' Shien Arts revere to a set of skills that is only possible for Shien to utilise. These techniques are quite powerful, and can cause serious damage. **'Shien Art: Costume Change:' Shien materialises clothing out of nowhere that matches those of a particular individual. Once equiped, Shien becomes a complete match of the target, right down to voice, skin tone and even DNA. This allows Shien to use any skills that the individual knows. *'World Control:' **'Nya World:' Shien sends his opponents to the Nya Dimension, a world where only cats and the sound of Nya exists. The opponent is gradually tormented by the constant noise, as well as turning gradually into a cat. The dimension is inescapable to even experienced Space-Time users,leaving them trapped there unless Shien chooses to let them out. **'Shien World:' The most powerful of the World Control techniques. Shien World IS every world that exists, including the real world as well as all dimesions, including personal ones. This allows Shien to rewrite aspects of the dimesion, overriding anyone's control. This is akin to genjutsu, but with the effects being real. Mostly done for comedic effect.